The present invention relates generally to positioning fixtures, and more particularly to a positioning fixture and a method for using a positioning fixture to adjust the portion of the body side of a hinge assembly relative to a door assembly.
In the automotive industry, the fit and finish of a new vehicle plays an important role in the customer""s overall satisfaction with the vehicle. The term xe2x80x9cfitxe2x80x9d refers to the manner in which various vehicle components are aligned to the vehicle body. These components include, for example, the doors, the hood and the trunk. Fit is said to be poor when the surfaces of these various vehicle components do not lie in the same plane as the body. This aspect of xe2x80x9cfitxe2x80x9d is includes instances where vehicle components protrude from or are recessed relative to adjacent portions of the vehicle. Fit is also said to be poor when these vehicle components are shifted or skewed relative to the vehicle body. This aspect of xe2x80x9cfitxe2x80x9d is usually manifested by gaps between the vehicle component and the vehicle body that are of an inconsistent magnitude.
When the fit of a vehicle is good and even, the vehicle owner is likely to be influenced as to the quality of the vehicle in a positive manner. Conversely, when the fit is not good and even, the owner is more likely to complain to the vehicle dealer and attribute a lack of quality to the vehicle generally. Accordingly, vehicle manufacturers are extremely concerned with the fit of their vehicles and are actively seeking improvements in their manufacturing processes that will permit the fit of a vehicle to be precisely controlled and maintained.
An important step in developing effective strategies for controlling fit is the measurement of various sub-assemblies prior to their installation to the vehicle body. This step is important in that it documents the cumulative effect of variations within a process and between components. To provide meaningful dimensional data on the subassembly, the subassembly must be measured in a position identical to the position it would be in if it were mounted to the vehicle. This requirement presents a substantial challenge when data on hinged subassemblies, such as vehicle doors, is needed.
Typically, hinged subassemblies include a hinge assembly having a hinge pin that pivotably couples two hinge leaves. In these hinged subassemblies, a first hinge leaf is fixedly coupled to the door structure and a second hinge leaf is left free to rotate about the hinge pin. With these subassemblies, it is necessary to orient the second (free) hinge leaf into a position that is representative of the position that the second leaf would be in if the door assembly were coupled to the vehicle body.
Accordingly, it is one aspect of the present invention to provide a positioning tool for positioning a hinged subassembly in a manner that permits the dimensional relationship of the subassembly to be documented.
It is a more specific aspect of the present invention to provide a positioning tool for positioning a member of a hinged subassembly in a desired position in a reliable and accurate manner.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a method for taking dimensional data on a hinged subassembly.
In one form, the present invention provides a positioning device for positioning a first member in a desired radial orientation relative to a second member. The positioning device includes a coupling portion for coupling the positioning device to the second member, a contact member for contacting the first member and an adjustment portion for controllably adjusting the distance between the contact member and the coupling portion. The radial orientation of the first member relative to the second member is changed by adjusting the distance between the contact member and the coupling portion. A method for taking dimensional data on a hinged subassembly is also provided.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood however that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.